Pink
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Random story. A way Melissa might react to being pregnant and telling Jackson. They're married in this story so it's AU.


Pink.

A pink plus sign.

A plus, cross, a 'T', either way the results were very clear and the idea of what those results would bring had settled in her brain quite easily and had made itself rather comfortable. She hadn't really planned this-neither of them had. They had only been married for a year and they had both decided that they needed more time to settle into the marriage before they started a family. God clearly had other ideas because here she was staring at a little white stick with the clear indicator that they had indeed procreated a lot sooner than they had planned.

She had checked the box a thousand times, had taken the test a thousand times and the stick had given her the same results everytime-apparently pee did not lie and neither did a cheap stick. The cheap stick had ended up being the only thing she bought on a drugstore trip with Taylor to pick up Midol after said medicine had brought her crashing head-first into the reality that she hadn't needed Midol in over two months and it wasn't because of stress either.

A bottle of water, a cheap stick and a pink plus sign later, here she was, sitting on her toilet staring at the white stick in her hands.

"I'm pregnant," She mumbled staring at the stick in her hand. "I'm having a baby...we're having a baby."

The tears stung her eyes as the reality of the results set in and the idea of what her husband would think hit her hard. She knew he would either be one of two things, overjoyed or absolutely furious. She couldn't really imagine the furious side of her husband but she knew it would either be one way or the other.

"Mel?" She heard the deep baritone of her husband call, "Mel, you here babe?"

"I'm coming," Melissa called back, stumbling to hide the test before standing up, wiping her eyes as she made her way down the stairs to her husband.

He looked infuriatingly sexy standing at the door in jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hat that was sexier if he wore it when he had a guitar hanging from his neck because it made him look dark and brooding, which was sexy. His blue eyes were bright and his grin wide as he scooped her up and crashed his lips against hers.

"Mel?" He whispered pulling away, "What's the matter, baby?"

"I have some news." Melissa told him, "And I'm not really sure how you're going to take it."

"What is it?" He asked her softly as he set her down. "Whatever it is, can't be that bad can it?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Melissa told him as she grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

She made him sit down on the couch before sitting down beside him. She struggled to find the right words to tell him that they were going to have a new addition in nine months time. Unable to find the right words and breaking under the intense stare of her husband, she sighed and stared at her hands.

"Mel, what's the matter, sweetheart?" He asked her tenderly, reaching for her hands, "Talk to me?"

She grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her stomach, before looking up at him with tears in her soft brown eyes. The tears fell as she tried to find the right words to tell him. He was going to be a father, now if she could just tell him.

"Say hi, Daddy." Melissa told him tearily.

"Daddy?" He whispered looking up at her, "You mean you're? We're?"

"I found out today." Melissa told him softly.

"I'm going to be a Dad!" He laughed as he stood up and pulled her up into his arms. "I can't believe this!"

"So you're not mad?" Melissa asked him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He asked her softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Well it's a little sooner than we planned and I'm just not sure-" Melissa started but was cut off by his lips on hers, stopping her from finishing her sentence-and thought process for that matter.

"I'm thrilled, Melissa!" He whispered tenderly, "We're having a baby!"

"I love you, Cody Jackson!" Melissa grinned as he tugged her against him a little bit tighter.

"I love you too, Melissa Jackson!" Jackson grinned as he kissed the top of her head. "So very much."

As his hand found her stomach and his lips found hers again, Melissa smiled and made a mental note to keep that particular pregnancy test. As it turns out the cheap stick had been the best part of her day and most certainly the most emotional.

* * *

**I love this story! I wrote it in a relatively short amount of time but I still adore it, mostly because I'm the aunt of three beautiful children. My older sister has three kids, all of whom are very special to me. Kind of a random fic and don't really know what inspired it, but I still like it and it was kind of an outlet for me, I've been writing a lot of angst and gritty stuff lately, and I just recently started a gritty book called Faceless Killer which is going to give me nightmares for months, but it's still right up my alley. Anyway, this made me feel better and was the perfect way to focus on my writing now that my workload is easing up and I don't have so much to do. **

**Anyway, hope you like it, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
